Harvester Queen
A Harvester Queen is the leader and matriarch of a Harvester hive, and commands in her personal ship, attached to the center of a Harvester Mothership. A Queen dictates complete control over her swarm, and represents the will and consciousness of her species. One queen was retroactively mentioned as being behind the events of Independence Day, and serves as the primary antagonist in Independence Day: Resurgence. Biology Rank and Position These monstrously large aliens are the commanding force behind the invading aliens. Residing in a private and heavily guarded center pod of a Harvester, they have the ability to control nearby Alien craft and are incredibly hard to kill. They are noted for being gargantuan, extremely strong, and strategically gifted. Aside for their size, the Queens are noted for being the only Harvesters known to have a mouth and vocal chords, unlike the rest of their species. Bio-suit A Harvester Queen may be large (roughly 100 feet tall in her bio-suit, 50 feet tall without it), but like her smaller soldiers, she is vulnerable outside of her ship and her bio-mechanical suit. A Queen's bio-mechanical suit is similar to the smaller ones used by the rest of her species, and it is entirely plausible that the rest of the Harvesters adopted the design to emulate their Queens. The suits the Queens wear are obviously much larger than those worn by soldiers, and emits its own protective blast shield. However, with enough bombardment (by native Harvester projectile or energy cannons from human hybrid fighters it seems) the shield generator can be disabled. Hive-mind A Queen is the central entity for every Harvester Mothership, including her own, with only her having an individual will outside of the hive-mind. Because of the hive-mind, any warrior would gladly die to protect a Harvester Queen. History Backstory For thousands of years, the Harvesters have been destroying civilizations and homeworlds, including the Sphere's, under the command of Harvester Queens. War of 2016 In July 2016, a Queen receives a distress signal sent by a City Destroyer from the War of 1996. She then immediately has the Harvester Mothership directed for Earth, intending to avenge the first invasion and rip the planet for its resources. Shortly before the arrival of the Harvester Mothership, the aliens' nemesis, the Sphere, first arrive to Earth and was subsequently shot down by humanity, which they mistook it for another hostile species. The Queen directs the Harvester Mothership, which promptly destroyed Earth's defense grid, before settling over the Atlantic Ocean to begin drilling towards the core of the planet. Anticipating a counter-offensive from the humans, the Queen allows an aerial bombing human squadron to approach her ship, before launching her impenetrable defenses. Shortly after, the Queen is alarmed that the Sphere is on Earth, and immediately sets out to claim it. As such, the Queen's personal ship detaches from the Harvester Mothership and headed towards the source of the Sphere's signal at Area 51. David Levinson tricks the Queen, however, by rerouting the signal to a space tug piloted by former President Thomas Whitmore, who infiltrates the Queen's pod and detonates cold fusion bombs directly in front of her. The Queen, however, is protected by her specialized bio-mechanical suit's shields and survived the explosion. She then engages Patricia Whitmore in battle, resulting in the loss of her shield and weaponry, and Patricia's craft. The Queen then makes her way toward Area 51, with telekinetically controlling her Fighters to form a protective swarm around her, to capture the Sphere. However, humans piloting stolen Fighters, Dylan Hiller, Jake Morrison, Rain Lao, and Charles Miller, attack her from behind. Together, they destroy her suit, fatally wounding her, and she collapses and bleeds to death. With her death, the Harvesters retreat without the Queen's hive-mind control, and the invasion ends. Appearances *''Independence Day: Resurgence (novelization)'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence (movie)'' Gallery Independence Day: Resurgence Screen_Shot_2016-06-30_at_12.16.09_AM.jpg IDR_alien_queen.png Screen_Shot_2016-06-30_at_12.08.08_AM.jpg fuck_alien.png|Alien Queen pursuing the bus. fuck_alien_2.png Screen_Shot_2016-06-30_at_12.04.29_AM.jpg|The Queen holding her gun. Alien-queen-takes-out-a-fighter-jet-52.jpg|The Alien Queen destroys a fighter jet. 2446742114540254.jpg|The Queen's shield ability. Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-6491705532009883.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-39479958816832.jpg 33704ACA00000578-3553986- They_re_back_Aliens_wreak_havoc_on_earth_once_again_in_the_just-a-131_1461337856473.jpg 063.jpg|The Queen inside the fighter swarm. Death A51 battle 154.png A51 battle 156.png A51 battle 157.png A51 battle 159.png A51 battle 160.png A51 battle 161.png A51 battle 162.png A51 battle 163.png Concept Art Independence_Day_(69).jpg Independence_Day_(74).jpg q02.jpg q03.jpg q04.jpg q05.jpg q06.jpg q07.jpg q08.jpg q09.jpg qp01.jpg aqj01.jpg aqj02.jpg aqj03.jpg aqj04.jpg Behind the Scenes *In the film novelization the Queen, after being weakened, is killed by the school bus driven by David Levinson, ramming directly into her head. In the film, the Queen appears to bleed to death from being crushed by her own bio-suit. *The Queen's death while nearly toppling over on the bus driven by David and Julius Levinson is very similar to a scene in Roland Emmerich's 1998 Godzilla, in which the titular monster was killed by jet fighters and almost crushed the protagonists. *The Queen Alien appears to be inspired by the Queen Xenomorph from James Cameron's 1986 science-fiction action film Aliens. She also could have been inspired by the Queen Drej from the 2000 animated science-fiction action-adventure film Titan A.E.. Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Independence Day: Resurgence